


Pixies don't sleep

by z0mbieshake



Series: Memories of a Better Time [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Hammocks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felix doesn't understand why the boys constantly fight over hammocks until he finally tries one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixies don't sleep

Hammocks were a rare commodity. Despite the fact that the boys could easily set up more around the camp as there was no shortage of cloth of trees, all of them _preferred_ the idea of fighting over the hammocks when night came. Felix never bothered with it, preferring to just find a niche somewhere in a tree and shutting his eyes. Sleeping was sleeping, did it really matter where it was done?

At least, that's what Felix told himself until one day, Felix found an unoccupied hammock at the far side of the camp. All the boys had already settled down, most of them sleeping on the ground in bed rolls and makeshifts mattresses. Given the fights they had, Felix was surprised this hammock could've been missed.

Not letting the opportunity go to waste, Felix scampered over to the hammock and climbed onto it, laying back and immediately realizing why everyone was so adamant on fighting over them. He let out a tiny chuckle as he stretched out over the hammock. For the first time, he didn't have to curl up his gangly limbs to fit in whatever niche he found or fear someone tripping over him. The slight sway of the hammock in the breeze was unexpectedly soothing, setting a natural metronome as he nodded off. He let out a happy sigh, too satisfied to care that he ended up swallowing his own words.

He lay on his back, using his cloak as a makeshift blanket. Shutting his eyes, he nearly fell asleep till a heavy weight threw itself onto his chest, knocking out his breath and startling him awake. As he tried to sit up, a head of chestnut hair was pressed against his face, smothering him with the soft scent of nature and magic, _Neverland's scent_.

"Peter..." Felix grumbled, gasping when Pan's jerked his cloak from under him, coiling up the ragged cloth around his body before settling against his chest, laying on his side. And then he lay still, completely still save for the soft rise of his chest, "...Peter?" Felix repeated, staring down at the boy snuggled up against his chest, "Peter...?"

He was sleeping. Peter Pan was sleeping.

 _He's totally fucking with me._ Not that Felix particularly minded having the trickster king pressed up against his body and curled up in his cloak. He should have suspected Pan's trickery when he found the hammock, using it to lure Felix in and trapping him under his sleeping form.

Felix wrapped his arms around Peter, one arm curled across his back and over his shoulder while the other settled around his thin waist. Peter hummed with approval, climbing up on his chest so he could smother Felix with his hair. Purposely, he tucked one of his knees into Felix's groin, snickering quietly when he felt Felix's breath hitch.

Any attempt to roll Peter onto the hammock or shift into a more comfortable position was met with a growl and a set of sharp fingernails gripping into his arm. Resigning himself as being a makeshift bed for Peter Pan, Felix shut his eyes, fixed the cloak around Peter's body, and fell asleep to the sound of Peter's heartbeat.

It was the best sleep Felix had had in years. Though, he attributed it more to the hammock than from Pan's presence.

 

As usual, there weren't any hammocks left. Felix would never say it out loud but he felt just a tinge of regret for losing his favourite sleeping spot to Rufio. It'd be back to the random niches in trees and dirt for him.

Felix shook his head, making his way to the far end of the camp to settle himself between the roots of a giant tree. He pulled the hood over his head, shutting his eyes as he slumped against the bark, waiting for a familiar weight to press upon his chest and steal away his cloak to warm himself. Felix smiled when his expectations were met, immediately lifting his arms to wrap around Peter's narrow shoulders, tucking in the trickster king's head under his chin.

Although he might not be in a hammock, he muffled his disappointment with the solace he found from being Peter's favourite sleeping spot.


End file.
